The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Senecio plant, botanically known as Senecio cruentus, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunseneyona’.
The new Senecio plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new upright and uniformly mounding Senecio plants with a freely-branching habit and numerous attractive inflorescences.
The new Senecio plant originated from a cross pollination conducted by the Inventor in March, 2010 of a proprietary selection of Senecio cruentus identified as code number 09-123, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Senecio cruentus identified as code number 09-83, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Senecio plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in February, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Senecio plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since October, 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Senecio plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.